


Firsts

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: All the firsts Renji and Rukia have with each other.





	Firsts

The first time Renji had seen Rukia, she was a little weak, hungry and had been lying on her face on the floor. The girl proved to be the opposite of that after; leading his group with her nimble ways and strength.

The first time he lost her, Renji was sure he’d regret his _almost_ immortal life. Not having Rukia in his life was as good as losing the only friend he trusted with his life; it definitely wasn’t a delightful situation to be in.

The first time he kissed her, it had been disastrous. Coupled with a few drinks, the drunk man had sloppily placed his lips against hers, not being made aware that she had been sober. She didn’t kissed him back too but she didn’t pushed him away either.

When Renji woke up the next morning, he had been more than angry at himself for behaving indecently like that. And yet, Rukia never once brought the incident up; maybe she’d rather pretend it didn’t happened in the first place.

The first time they made love to each other was worse; it felt like there were no emotions involved. The sex had been raw, that Renji admitted, but he hated how all he could remember were her urgent lips on his, begging to take her. The two were drunk out of their wits and it had been Rukia who initiated it. She kissed him passionately, fingernails scratching his back as she tried to feel him fully.

Renji definitely felt her fully, moaning into the crevices of her mouth as she came together with him. Then they fell asleep, and when the man woke up the next morning, Rukia was already long gone.

The first time he confessed to her was when he ran into her at the Kuchiki’s manor. They hadn’t talked since their last encounter and a month had passed since then. Renji decided that enough was enough; he should have been a man about it and confessed his feelings from the very beginning. He did; he’s been practicing his lines with Kira ever since that drunken night and the blonde had made sure Renji would do it right.

Rukia looked taken aback at his demonstration of love and she quickly disappeared when her older brother made an uninvited appearance. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant and Renji found himself apologising to the older man, retreating back to the Sixth Division’s barracks. It seemed like fate simply hated him as all his advances were more than failures at this point.

But the first time Rukia confessed back to him, it had been the greatest day of his almost immortal life. Her sudden whisper during an awkward dinner had him fall face flat on the floor and the woman had laughed at his adorable antics. She kissed him tenderly on his lips, not sloppy like his had been, but one that was gentle and fragile as though _he_ could break if she wasn’t. That night, they had both made love with _love_ , laughing and enjoying each other’s embrace.

In the morning, Rukia was still there so Renji felt it was necessary to recite his lines again. The first and only time Renji proposed, Rukia had said yes and the two would go after Byakuya to announce the surprising news.

“Renji. I’m so happy that I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time Rukia said it to him, nor will it be the last but Renji loved it all the same. For it didn’t matter how many firsts he fucked up with her; all that matters were that she was his and he was hers, in their almost immortal lives and having to never lose each other forever.

 


End file.
